Forget Our Memories
by Good Luck Charms
Summary: "Strangely, she didn't feel happy. Was this what she really wanted, what she truly wished for, while she lying there on the ground bawling her heart out? Was this the miraculous rescue she wanted?" Piper tries to get over Jason's rejection. Then Jason comes back to her… but is she willing to accept him back?


**Fandom:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Rating:** K+

**Author:** White Lies

**Pairings:** Jason/Piper/Reyna

**Warning: **Angst. As always.

**Summary: **"Strangely, she didn't feel happy. Was this what she really wanted, what she truly wished for, while she lying there on the ground bawling her heart out? Was this the miraculous rescue she wanted?" Piper tries to get over Jason's rejection. Then Jason comes back to her… but is she willing to accept him back?

**Author's Note:** Extremely, EXTREMELY cliché. Especially the beginning and the summary. But I finished this, and even if I'm pretty disappointed in it, I decided to post it just for the heck of it. Besides, it's been so long since my last update… *winces* Inspired by Kevin Woo's "Forget Our Memories." This was originally a songfic, but since FF doesn't allow song lyrics in a fic, I had to take out the lyrics. Hence the choppiness. (Yes, that's my excuse for the bad quality of this one-shot.) I recommend listening to the song while reading this. It'll make the fic seem (somewhat) deeper and (hopefully) take your mind off the horrible sentence structure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO. I do not own any characters, places, names, or anything else you may recognize. The following is for entertainment purposes only, and no profit is meant to be made from this.

* * *

**FORGET OUR MEMORIES**

* * *

Piper ran.

She ran—away from _her_ smirk—away from _her_ harsh words—away from _her_ success.

Away from him.

There was no telling how long she ran. She ran until she was numb, until she couldn't feel herself running, until she wasn't sure she was physically capable of stopping. Until she tripped on a rock that sent her sprawling.

She stayed there, on the ground, unmoving. Then the tears came, on drop after another, quicker and quicker. Why was she crying? She shouldn't be crying. No, she should be in his arms, worrying about the future, but happy in the present. So why was she crying?

Why wasn't he here? Why was she here, deep in the forest, in the first place?

How she wished she wasn't here. How she wished she wasn't crying. How she wished she could let this all just be a dream. How she wished she could just give up. How she wished she could forget why.

* * *

It was past midnight when he found her, curled up and vulnerable, close to giving up. He hugged her in his arms and watched as a fresh batch of tears burst from her eyes. (Never-ending tears were possible after all.) And then—and then—he begged forgiveness and tried to explain.

She looked at him, and was about to forgive him, to trust him completely, because he was _Jason_, and she needed him, when—

When—

Strangely, she didn't feel happy. Was this what she really wanted, what she truly wished for, while she lying there on the ground bawling her heart out? Was this the miraculous rescue she wanted?

She looked at him. Truly looked.

She stopped the tears.

She forced a smile.

"I want what's best for us. You don't deserve someone like me."

Her voice was hoarse from sobbing. She swallowed. She wasn't sure what she meant about the last part.

"Just leave. Don't come back. Goodbye."

Her chest felt like it was tearing itself apart the inside out, like a savage animal trapped inside a cage.

"Please. Forget… please forget our memories. All of them."

Though she suspected the savage animal inside her chest had left nothing left of her, she walked away from him for the second and final time.

_Forget our memories. All of them. Forget our memories._

And she didn't look back.

* * *

Wow. That was… intense. But I feel like I've done a horribly botched job of it. :/

Anyhow, the same song inspired ANOTHER oneshot from me. It'll be from Jason's POV, with the same clichéd Jason-dumps-one-of-the-girls plot, but you might be surprised. It'll probably be better than this one, and I'll post it as the second chapter since it'll be using the same title.

Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
